


Growing, Pains

by gleefulmusings



Series: Bits and Pieces [9]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulmusings/pseuds/gleefulmusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt makes a trip to the Hellmouth to visit with his elder brother and inadvertently comes out of the broom closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growing, Pains

An amused Buffy watched as Riley paced back and forth across his dorm room.

"Why are you so nervous?" she chirped. "I'm totally up for meeting your awesome brother. Kurt and I have already emailed and talked on the phone, so what's the big?"

"He's gay," Riley blurted.

Buffy gave a slow blink. "Well, _duh_ , Riley. I already knew that. Kurt told me. Even if he hadn't, well, not to be crass, but it's kind of obvious. Why are you so wigged?"

Riley whirled on his heel and stared. "Kurt _told_ you?"

Confused, she nodded. "Sure."

Riley sat heavily on his bed. "I can't...I mean...he's never even told _me_ , Buffy."

"What?"

"As far as I know, you're the first person he's come out to." Riley shook his head. "Not even Dad knows." He paused. "Well, of course he _knows_ , but it's not something we've ever really discussed."

He continued to drone about his family's dysfunctional functioning, but she really wasn't paying attention. Instead, she was pondering what a big deal this was.

Because it _was_.

Kurt, someone she didn't even really know, had confided in her something so personal, so important, and she hadn't even realized it. She was somewhat shamed by how good this made her feel, flashing back to when Willow had divulged her relationship with Tara.

Buffy knew her reaction hadn't been exactly supportive but, to be fair, she had been well and truly blindsided. She had only ever known Willow to have an itch for Xander before dating Oz. The idea of Willow as bisexual or lesbian had never even entered her mind.

She had also felt a little betrayed. It had _bothered_ her that Willow had kept this secret, something which she shouldn't have felt needed to be a secret at all. Why _hadn't_ Willow told her? Her only comfort was knowing that Xander, the only person in the world closer to Willow than herself, had been just as stunned.

But Xander had rallied. His unequivocal support had been immediate. He had embraced Tara both literally and figuratively as part of the group. Buffy had been slower in her reaction, mostly because she was still trying to assimilate the information. Willow had just dumped this in her lap and expected her to deal, as if it were nothing of consequence.

Okay, it wasn't the fact that Willow was dating Tara that upset her; it was more the fact that Willow honestly thought it wasn't anything important.

But it was.

Buffy had never agonized over whether or not Willow had ever checked her out or any of that gay panic nonsense. She wasn't homophobic and had no problems at all with gay people or those with a sexuality different than hers. She wasn't even averse to some experimentation herself; Faith had made it pretty clear it was an option and Buffy had never exactly said _no_ , though she was now glad she hadn't...indulged.

She kind of felt like Willow had never really trusted her.

And, okay, perhaps there was cause. Jesse's death, all that stuff with Angel, Faith, and everything else. She knew she hadn't been the most honest about her feelings and actions, but had always taken solace in the fact that Xander and Willow knew her better than anyone else; better, in fact, than she knew herself.

And she was scared. She was scared because her relationship with Willow hadn't truly recovered. Band-aids had been slapped on, but they were slowly peeling away. Willow had been her first best friend, her first _real_ best friend, and she didn't want to lose that.

Except...

Except she had always felt closer to Xander. She didn't know why, thus she couldn't explain it to anyone, not even herself. After Drusilla had killed Kendra, Willow had been in a freaking _coma_ , but Buffy's first concern had been Xander's broken arm. When Xander had slept with Faith, it had, well, hurt.

When Faith had later tried to kill Xander, Buffy had felt a rage she had never before experienced. It was visceral and raw. In those moments, she had never been more grateful for Angel's often confusing presence, because if he hadn't dealt with Faith, Buffy knew she would have killed the other girl. If she hadn't been forced to take a minute and chill, Faith would be buried in some potter's field right now.

Even after Faith had poisoned Angel and the only cure was a Slayer's blood, Buffy, though considering Faith expendable, hadn't been as...incensed...as she had been when Faith had attacked Xander.

In her secret heart, if push ever came to shove, she knew she would save Xander before Willow. It devastated her to admit it, but it was nonetheless true. She loved Willow with everything inside of her, but she couldn't live without Xander. Not as the Slayer, and not as Buffy. He was that essential. If something ever happened to him, she'd probably have to be committed for the safety of herself and others.

She thought maybe the worst part was that Willow was coming to be aware of this - Riley certainly was - and she didn't know what to do about it. It was far too late to backtrack now.

She repressed a sigh and pushed those thoughts away, refocusing on Riley and his myriad worries.

"Look. Kurt comes here, we hang, we shop, we avoid vampires, and we have fun. I don't care that he's gay. Xander won't care. Willow and Tara won't care. Mom won't care. Giles won't care. Anya will adore him. The only one who's upset about this is you and, if you're not careful, Kurt will see that."

Riley abruptly shut his mouth, eyes widening. After a long moment, he sighed and then smiled. "Thank you."

She scoffed. "You're such a dork sometimes."

* * *

Driving back to Sunnydale, Buffy couldn't keep the smile from her face.

Kurt was everything she had imagined and so much _more_.

It didn't even bother her that, upon arriving at his gate at LAX to pick him up, they found him happily chatting with _Cordelia Chase_.

Apparently Kurt's plane had arrived early and his gate was next to the one from which Wesley was departing for his trip to London. Cordelia and Kurt had met by happenstance, had immediately hit it off, and were now some kind of freaky BFFs.

Riley had been suitably stunned. Buffy, on the other hand, after watching Cordelia interact with Kurt, had flashed back to her own first meeting with the girl. Her first day at Sunnydale High, she had met Cordelia and...really liked her. But then Cordelia had insulted Willow and Buffy had taken sides.

She now realized that perhaps she had been too hasty and definitely unfair to Cordelia. After Cordy and Xander had started dating - well, once it had been made public - the smear campaign Willow had launched against Cordelia had been rather monstrous. Buffy had never been able to dismiss it as simple jealousy. Willow had said some truly horrible things about Cordelia and had never apologized for them, even _before_ Xander and Cordy started dating - not that she felt it necessary to apologize and Cordelia couldn't have cared less.

Now that cycle was being repeated with Anya, with Xander once again stuck in the middle. It wasn't right and it wasn't fair, and Buffy wasn't going to waffle about it anymore. It hadn't been right or fair before, and Buffy hadn't been a good friend to Xander at that time. For some reason, she had thought it more important to get Willow and Oz back together than it was to do the same for Xander and Cordy.

But this wasn't high school anymore. If Xander wanted to be with Anya, that was his business.

Cordelia was still unfairly gorgeous. She was still bitingly witty with an acerbic delivery that was both scandalous and enthralling. Cordelia reminded her of happier times, of simpler times, of an innocence she, at the time, hadn't realized she'd lost because she hadn't been paying attention.

Buffy was happy to see her and said as much.

To her shock, Cordelia beamed that megawatt smile and embraced her like a lost sister, babbling about Angel's escapades and how the agency was doing and her new apartment and - hey - why hadn't Xander called her? Had Willow forgotten to give him her number?

Buffy narrowed her eyes at that, but smiled and took the number down herself. Again, Xander's love life - whatever that was or would become - was his business. It was about time he was allowed to make his own choices.

Cordelia had been suitably impressed with Riley, which had made him blush and shuffle his feet.

She and Kurt separated with great sadness, but promised to stay in touch, with Cordelia further promising to meet him back at LAX when he was ready to return home. They were already texting each other before either one had left the airport.

* * *

The ride home had been interesting so far and Buffy was really enjoying herself. She was happy that Kurt actually liked her as a person in her own right, not just as an extension of Riley.

He was so strange, though.

He was utterly alien yet at once all familiar. He had the brains of Willow and Giles, the sarcasm of Xander and Cordelia, the innocence and bluntness of Anya, and the desperate belief Buffy shared that tomorrow would be a better day. He hallmarked the most important people in her life, yet he was uniquely _Kurt_ , as though his very name were an adjective.

When Riley managed to get a word in edgewise, he asked how everything was in Lima. Kurt cheerfully regaled them with tales of all his friends: his _bestest_ best friends, Artie Abrams and Tina Cohen-Chang; partner-in-crime, Santana Lopez; spirit animal, Brittany Pierce; favorite Neanderthal, Noah Puckerman; and favorite _everything_ , Quinn Fabray.

Buffy nodded in the appropriate places. She knew about these people, both from their conversations and his Facebook. It struck her that he really did have his own Scooby Gang back in Ohio. She was glad he had them.

But there was something she was _burning_ to know.

"So did he ask you out?" she trilled.

And then Kurt was suddenly rhubarb with hair as he bit his lip, hugged himself, and shyly nodded.

Buffy clapped her hands and made dolphin noises, the irony of which was not lost on Kurt.

Riley almost crashed the car.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Buffy's smirk was dwindling as Kurt's blistering fraternal lecture began winding down.

Both were satisfied.

Riley looked like someone had castrated him and then shot his dog.

She leaned against the car, arms crossed over her chest, eyes bright at the verbal slaughter she had just enjoyed.

Kurt had assured Riley that, while they were brothers and Kurt was the younger, he was not a girl, was perfectly capable of choosing his dates and protecting his virtue, did not appreciate Riley's attempt to strong-arm him, and made it clear that should Riley attempt to contact one Sam Evans in any manner, he really _would_ lose a testicle.

Riley hung his head and mumbled nonsense. Buffy had no idea what the hell her boyfriend had just said, but his brother had.

Kurt's face softened and he threw himself into his brother's arms. Riley clung to him desperately, bleating about how his best friend and little brother was growing up so fast, about how much he missed him and their father, and how sad he was that Kurt didn't need him anymore.

Buffy felt like a dick because, until this moment, she had never truly realized just how _lonely_ Riley was. She knew she often took her mother for granted and she knew how lucky she was to have Giles and the best friends anyone could ever hope to have. She had never thought that Riley was in a drastically different situation.

Sure, he had the guys in his unit, and they all loved and trusted each other, but that was due to proximity and a shared mission, not necessarily choice. Riley was really only close to Graham Miller, and Buffy suspected that was primarily because Graham was gay and deeply closeted, thus reminding him of Kurt.

Kurt slapped Riley upside the head and said he would _always_ need his brother, who really needed to stop being such an attention whore. Had he changed his name to Riley _Kardashian_?

Riley had stared, open-mouthed, before grinning like an idiot.

They climbed back in the car and headed for Sunnydale.

* * *

Riley was more than a little upset to discover Buffy had let Kurt in on what Sunnydale truly was.

She was unrepentant. She didn't want Kurt coming to town and being completely ignorant of his surroundings. She needed him to understand that he couldn't wander off by himself, even if he was only going to the Espresso Pump; that the curfew was there for a reason and not just to be a drag; and that he would always require an escort, especially at night.

Riley said without saying he was hurt and disappointed that Buffy had so easily confided in Kurt about her being the Slayer when it had taken her months to tell Riley himself, and then only because the situation demanded it.

She raised a brow, which clearly conveyed he would do best to remember that he had kept his own secrets just as long, and his were potentially more dangerous. Adam, anyone?

Okay, Adam hadn't been his fault, but if Buffy had known more about the Initiative, a lot of strife and unnecessary death could have been avoided.

They tabled the inevitable discussion for later, despite both of them knowing they would probably never actually talk about it and that it would sit there and fester, eventually coming between them. She was also curious as to whether Kurt was aware of the Initiative and his brother's role within it.

* * *

Buffy had decided it would be best for Kurt to stay with her at her mother's house. Unlike Willow and Tara and Riley, Buffy wasn't taking summer classes and was more than happy to hang with Kurt and chauffeur him around. This actually worked out well because it meant Tara could secretly stay with Willow in their dorm room; also, Riley wouldn't be constantly freaking out about leaving Kurt alone for too long on a college campus - one with an active LGBT population who would consider Kurt to be Choice Cuts.

Plus, she wanted to give her mom a chance to spoil someone. She knew her mother always regretted not having more children, though not necessarily with Hank Summers.

The only real problem might be Dawn, but Buffy would handle her sister. What she couldn't get a handle on, however, was why Dawn made her so uneasy recently.

She shook her head to clear it and threw open the car door when Riley pulled into her driveway. She ushered Kurt inside, leaving the bags to Riley, and cheerfully introduced Kurt to her mother and sister, both of whom were enchanted.

Buffy was disappointed to note that she would have to pull Dawn aside and explain that Kurt was gay and thus not available to her. She doubted Dawn even realized just how flirty she was being, though Kurt did and was uncomfortable with it.

Kurt complied with Joyce's request to tell her about his trip so far. When he mentioned Cordelia, Joyce smiled and Dawn cooed. Joyce had always considered Cordelia to be another daughter, as much as she did Willow. She had always appreciated Cordelia's devotion to complete honesty, even, and perhaps especially, if it was ruthless. Joyce had always been a tactful person, but it hadn't gotten her very far. She had considered Cordelia very refreshing, particularly after all those years of living in Los Angeles.

Dawn Summers had long ago accepted Cordelia Chase as her Lord and Personal Savior. She was therefore suitably jealous that Kurt already enjoyed a closer relationship with her idol than she herself did. She was also insanely envious of Kurt's impeccable fashion choices.

Kurt was crestfallen when Riley announced he had to return to campus to teach a class, despite his promise that he would be back in time for dinner. It was obvious from his clinging and furious blinking that Kurt was trying not to cry, miserable about being separated from his brother so soon. Riley was in a similar state.

Buffy and Dawn looked away, uncomfortable with how close the siblings were. Joyce wished her daughters could be more like Kurt and Riley; she knew Buffy and Dawn loved each other dearly, but there were times when they truly didn't like one another, leaving her trapped in the middle.

The women were all surprised, but deeply touched, when Riley placed a gentle kiss on Kurt's cheek. Riley, though earnest and affable, had always been the strong, silent type when in their presence; a perfect gentleman. Despite their belief he had hidden depths, he was usually quiet and reserved. Kurt really did bring out the more emotional and sentimental side of Riley.

It was nice to see.

Buffy, Dawn, and Joyce watched, both amused and worried, as Kurt stared out the picture window until he could no longer see Riley's Jeep. He sighed, turned back toward them, and smiled.

"I really love that guy."

* * *

Buffy decided to have all of her friends over for dinner. She realized later she probably should have mentioned this to her mother, who was very much annoyed that she was supposed to cook for so many with almost no notice.

The Summers women stared as Kurt then whipped himself into some kind of insane chef frenzy. He spent ten minutes studying the kitchen and its contents before barking out orders. He preheated the oven, put Joyce in charge of dessert, made Dawn set the table and gather the beverages, while Buffy was drafted into being his sous-chef. She had never had so much fun chopping ingredients and taste-testing things.

Ninety minutes later, dinner was on the table. Dawn was drooling and Buffy's stomach rumbled loudly. Joyce just looked at Kurt in awe. She was a competent cook, but she didn't really enjoy it or appreciate it for the art it could be; it had always been demanded of her and never really appreciated.

Kurt had just sauntered in and thrown together a sumptuous meal for ten in almost no time at all. To top it off, he had everything in chafing dishes, ready to serve. Joyce hadn't even known she owned chafing dishes.

If he wasn't gay, she'd marry him herself. Screw the age difference. May/December romances were totally in vogue right now.

Dawn's drooling increased as her stare shifted from the table to Kurt.

Buffy interceded and spirited Dawn upstairs, much to Kurt's relief.

Ten minutes later, a mortified Dawn reappeared with her sister, both of whom had changed for dinner. Joyce and Kurt were happily conversing about art and didn't even notice them.

The doorbell rang and Buffy skipped over to answer it, beaming when her eyes fell on Xander. She all but tackled him with a hug before turning and offering an enthusiastic welcome to Anya, who almost fainted from shock. Anya had only ever really counted Joyce and perhaps Giles as friends. Why was Buffy being so nice to her?

The question left her mind as she heard Willow and Tara walking up behind her. Anya forced away her scowl and turned, saying a perfunctory hello to Willow before extending a much warmer greeting to Tara, whom she truly liked.

Willow frowned. The frown deepened when Tara was just as cordial to Anya.

Noticing Xander stiffen and finding it all just as ridiculous as he did, Buffy rolled her eyes and ushered Willow and Anya inside, giving Xander and Tara a moment to breathe.

Giles arrived next, with a bottle of wine and two dozen tulips for Joyce, because he was just classy like that. He allowed Dawn to escort him inside, his brow arching as he noted Willow and Anya glaring at one another, Tara and Xander leaning on each other, and Joyce laughing gaily in conversation with a young man who was most likely Riley's brother. He was rather amused that Joyce and the boy were carrying on as though oblivious to the obvious tension in the room.

Joyce then caught his eye, standing and smiling, touched by the flowers. She took the wine to the kitchen to chill.

Kurt, now more fully aware of the awkwardness surrounding him, began introducing himself, his eyes lingering longest on a blushing Xander, much to Anya's approval. After all, Xander was sexy. Everyone should recognize and comment on it. Xander also had a very large penis and she was not averse to watching him share that penis with another person of her choosing. She would prefer another male, particularly Riley. Although, perhaps in a few years, Kurt might...

Kurt went from person to person, knowing who they were before they even introduced themselves, explaining Riley and Buffy had already told him so much about them all. Most were surprised Buffy had any kind of relationship with Kurt at all, though it was apparent they liked each other deeply.

Willow was somewhat bothered that Kurt was so, well, flamboyant, and so close to Buffy. For some reason she couldn't discern, she felt threatened. She was further incensed when Kurt told Xander he had run into Cordelia at LAX and wanted him to say hi for her, both to Xander _and_ Anya.

Xander couldn't believe that Cordelia thought of him at all, though he missed her dreadfully. In fact, what he missed most about her was their friendship, for he truly did and always would consider her one of his best friends. Anya was touched that Cordelia had bothered to acknowledge her at all, perhaps in an almost implied approval. Truth be told, she had always felt some kind of kinship with Cordelia, who said what she wanted, did what she wanted, apologized for none of it, and didn't care if you liked it _or_ her.

Buffy, curious as to what Willow would say or do, chimed in, offering Cordelia's phone number to Xander, who took it with surprise and sadness.

"For some reason," Buffy said evenly, "she thought you already had it."

Willow didn't notice as Kurt and Buffy's eyes slid toward her, but Tara and Anya did.

Kurt finally turned toward Giles. The others were startled by the ensuing conversation. Suddenly, Kurt was no longer a young peer, but almost something of an elder.

Giles couldn't remember the last time he had conversed with someone who not only understood but appreciated good grammar and who employed polysyllabic words not to impress, but because they understood them and used them in their appropriate context. In almost no time at all, they had covered current national and world events; several books, both bestsellers and classic works; politics; religion; and music.

Giles didn't even bother to hide how impressed he was. Kurt spoke other _languages_. Kurt knew Latin. And Greek. And Sumerian. Self-study.

The others just stood and gawked. Buffy keenly remembered how easily Kurt had interacted with Joyce, whom he saw not as a maternal figure, but as a contemporary. He was clearly more comfortable with adults, most likely because he had more in common with them. Even though she and her friends could loosely be considered _adults_ , none of them actually felt as such.

Giles, for his part, was absolutely delighted with the young man, particularly when Kurt stated he was planning on applying to both Oxford and Cambridge during his junior year, as well as the Sorbonne. Willow interjected that she had applied and been accepted at Oxford. Kurt smiled and nodded and then turned back to Giles and asked the man what he thought of Journey.

When Giles expressed his disinterest, Kurt was heartened, explaining that his glee club coach insisted on using far too many Journey songs.

"You sing?" asked a pleased Giles.

"Sing?" Riley repeated, stepping into the room. "He has a four octave range."

Giles's eyes widened.

The others watched as Kurt practically flew to Riley's side for a hug. They smiled at how much the brothers obviously adored one another. For many, it was the first time they had seen Riley so animated.

"What other activities do you do?" asked a shy Tara. "Aside from singing, I mean."

"I'm a cheerleader," Kurt easily replied. "In fact, my squad just won the national title."

"You're a cheerleader?" Dawn squealed. She fully intended to try out this year. She knew Buffy had always regretted that she couldn't be a cheerleader as she had back at Hembry.

Willow once again thought of Cordelia and became annoyed.

Buffy had to refrain from laughing when she deduced Kurt had dispensed that nugget just for that purpose. She loved Willow, she really did, but the girl was so easily baited, and over the most innocuous things.

"What do you like to sing?" Giles asked.

Kurt beamed and then rattled off his preferred genres, which included popular music, showtunes, standards, and opera. He then decided to embarrass his brother. "Riley sings, too!" he cheerfully announced.

Buffy blinked. "You do?"

Riley blushed, ducked his head, and didn't respond.

"He's really good!" Kurt insisted. "He's a baritone, while I'm a countertenor."

"A genuine countertenor," Giles murmured.

"Our mother could sing," Riley said softly.

Kurt hugged his brother extra hard.

"Tara sings," Willow said.

Kurt's head swiveled so fast, it almost popped off. "You do?"

Tara blushed and began stammering.

"Anya has a nice voice," Xander said. "Buffy does, too."

Giles was bothered that he didn't know this.

Kurt looked at Buffy with narrowed eyes. "You didn't tell me you sing."

"I don't!" she squawked. "Dawn does."

"You have a beautiful voice, Buff," Xander insisted. "Be proud of it. Willow, Cordy, and I couldn't sing our way out of a plastic bag."

A rueful Willow nodded.

Buffy blushed.

Kurt smirked at Xander. "But, baby, you're a firework."

Xander joined Buffy in blushing, but couldn't stop the smile overtaking his face.

"So let's sing something," Anya blurted.

Kurt nodded happily and dragged a horrified Riley toward the piano in the living room. Riley, now absolutely terrified, latched onto Buffy, depending on her superior strength to save him. Unfortunately, she was almost catatonic and meekly went along with him.

"What should we sing?" Kurt chirped, fingers rushing up and down the keys as he warmed up.

"I see you play," Giles said.

Kurt nodded. "I started when I was three. Riley plays the cello!"

Riley's blush turned furious and he refused to look at anyone.

Kurt frowned. "Why are you embarrassed? You're gifted, Riley. I don't understand why your friends don't know that you're so talented."

"I don't sing anymore, Kurt," he said. "I haven't played in years."

Kurt sighed. "That's just sad." He shook his head. "A warm-up, then. Something from our repertoire."

Riley groaned. "I'm not getting out of this, am I?"

"Of course not."

"But..."

Kurt then launched _The Eyes_ , and Riley dissolved into a puddle of goo. The others, quite familiar with Xander's puppy eyes, weren't too discombobulated, but somewhat surprised by the sheer power of Kurt's Hurt Look.

Riley threw up his hands. "All right! Fine!"

Kurt grinned. "Yay!"

Riley's mouth fell open and he glared at all the fucks Kurt didn't give. He shook his head in consternation. "You'll have to lead."

Kurt shrugged. "Okay."

Seriously? Kurt always led.

He once again put his fingers to the keys and played an opening measure immediately familiar to Riley, Joyce, and Giles, the latter two of whom smiled.

" _Moon River, wider than a mile..._ "

Tara's already wide eyes widened even further as she listened to Kurt sing. Because he could really _sing_. She enjoyed singing; in fact, there were some moments in her life, few though they were, which had all but demanded she burst into song. Her inherit ability, like her talent at witchcraft, was one of the few things she had inherited from her mother, something which her poisonous family had never been able to strip from her, though they had certainly tried.

She had perfect pitch, a natural vibrato, and could hit some lovely high notes, but Kurt was on another level completely. One simple phrase had _screamed_ his passion for music. His voice was high and so clear it rang like chimes throughout the lower level of the house. But it was more than his voice, more than the music or the words or lyrics; it was his _tone_ , his style, the emotions his voice engendered within his listener - these were his true gifts, and they were incredibly rare.

He crooned.

This was not a voice heard in the popular music of today. It was a throwback to the early days of the American songbook, before auto-tune and studio magic. There were no flashy technicolor effects, no distracting dance moves, no outrageous costumes or lack thereof. There was just Kurt, the piano, and that _voice._

She sat down, tucking her legs beneath her, and gave her full attention to his efforts.

"... _I'm crossing you in style someday_."

Anya tilted her head and frowned. This wasn't any music with which she was familiar. There wasn't a multitude of mediocre voices coming together and blessed by what she had always felt were cruel demons. It wasn't loud and bombastic. It wasn't peppered by _yeahs_ and _hey girls_. It didn't celebrate certain body parts or ask her to shake anything.

It was simple and elegant. She liked it.

Apparently Xander did, as well, as he was silently mouthing the words as Kurt sang them. She wondered why Xander didn't listen to this type of music more often. Or, if he did, why he didn't share it with her. She was tired of ancient country music and boybands. She was tired of artifice and breasts and thighs and crotches. She was tired of grunting and songs that were supposed to be sexy, but just left her feeling dirty.

She liked learning new things. Before, Xander had been the only one who had ever been patient enough to explain things to her. The others thought she asked too many questions or made too many inappropriate comments. It wasn't that she was being flippant or intentionally antagonistic; she truly didn't understand the world in which she had found herself.

She knew that Willow, Buffy, and Dawn didn't really like her. Mostly, she felt, it was because they didn't like Xander with a girl. Any girl. She had inferred from some of her conversations with Xander that Cordelia had been treated much the same.

She thought Joyce might have liked her, just because she liked everyone. She believed Giles thought of her as little more than an irritation with some occasional useful knowledge about a demon or ritual, though he at least deemed her useful. They usually got along with each other more than they did with the others.

But they didn't seem to know or care just how confusing this world was, how lonely she was.

She had tried to make friends with Tara and Riley because they were also new, but Willow and Buffy didn't like that either, as though she were trying to steal them as she had supposedly stolen Xander. It was childish and selfish and mean, and if Anya wasn't all of those things herself, it might have hurt her more.

Still, Tara and Riley had always been nice to her. They had never laughed at or condescended to her. They would answer questions if she asked them, no matter how they were framed. She liked them. She thought of them as friends. She hoped they felt the same.

Maybe Kurt would be a friend.

" _Oh, dream-maker, you heartbreaker. Wherever you're going, I'm going your way_."

Riley entered on the second stanza, surprising people with his deep, rich timbre. His voice was powerful, strong, but it was also well-controlled. It was at once both soothing and electrifying.

Buffy couldn't believe her boyfriend could sing, let alone sing like _this_. It made her wonder what else she didn't know about him. She chastised herself for never thinking to ask. Other than the Initiative stuff, Riley had been pretty open with her and answered questions when asked.

She worried that he believed she didn't think him interesting enough to try and get to know him better. She knew he was somewhat insecure in his masculinity when compared to her Slayer abilities. Had she really ever addressed that? Had she ever tacitly stated that she didn't need or want him to be more than he was? That just being _Riley_ was enough for her?

Because it was. It really _was_.

She'd had the doomed, tragic love thing with Angel and was totally over it. She was over the drama and the pain and the sacrifices. She loved Angel and always would, but the bottom line was that he wasn't right for her, wasn't _good_ for her. She knew that. Hell, Angel had known it before she had. If she wasn't careful, she was going to lose Riley to a past which hadn't brought her much happiness.

She refused to be that stupid.

Riley and Kurt continued their duet and the disparity of their voices produced a warm, rich sound. Riley had the power, but Kurt had the range. The others were astonished by the notes - both high and low - that he could reach. Despite their differences, Kurt and Riley were equally matched in talent and everyone could see how much they enjoyed singing together. All of Riley's reticence and embarrassment had receded; he was now reveling in performing with his brother.

Thunderous applause greeted the dénouement, after which Kurt insisted it was time for dinner.

The meal went off without a hitch, everyone raving about Kurt's cooking. He accepted their accolades as his due, but made sure to mention the contributions of the Summers women.

After the food was eaten and the dishes were soaking, Anya demanding more singing. By that time, everyone was game and Kurt started taking requests for the piano. All of them - save Xander and Willow, who absolutely _would not_ sing - took part, even Joyce, who had a sublime alto voice, though Kurt insisted on calling her a mezzo-soprano.

A wide range of songs were sung, including a Spice Girls number for Xander's sake. Also, for Buffy's, though she wouldn't admit it and everyone played along with her delusion.

It was the happiest most of them had ever seen Riley, who thought this was the happiest he'd seen his brother in far too long.

Kurt noticed Buffy and the others discreetly checking their watches and deduced it was time for patrol. His deduction was supported by Dawn's sudden pouting and Joyce's deep frown of concern.

"Please be careful," Kurt said quietly to Riley.

Riley placed his hands gently on Kurt's shoulder. "Always."

Giles was displeased. "You told him?"

"I did," Buffy interrupted. She arched a brow. "Is there any reason I shouldn't have?" The question was both flippant and daring, designed to provoke.

Giles sensed a trap. He couldn't form an appropriate response, so he settled for a sullen glare.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Let's suit up."

* * *

Two hours later, Joyce, Kurt, and Dawn were startled from their _What Not to Wear_ marathon by a loud clattering in the backyard.

"It's probably Spike," Dawn said. "It's cocoa night."

Joyce's eyes widened. "I forgot!" She rushed to the kitchen to put on the kettle.

"Isn't Spike a vampire?" Kurt asked.

"So?" demanded a defensive Dawn. "Spike is awesome. He always protects me and he really likes Mom, even though Buffy thinks it's all some scam." She rolled her eyes. "Slayers."

Kurt gave her a dubious look, but then shot to his feet when he heard Joyce scream. He ran toward the kitchen, Dawn hot on his heels. They skidded to a stop when they caught sight of the flames outside, licking at the windows.

"This is a trap," Joyce said darkly. "We stay in here, we die. We go out there, we die."

"Call Buffy," Dawn advised.

Kurt shook his head. "She could be here in five seconds, but that doesn't change the fact that the house is on fire. If we don't get out of here, we'll die of smoke inhalation before we burn."

Dawn whimpered but Joyce nodded.

"Front door," she flatly said, leading the charge. Kurt and Dawn quickly followed.

Joyce threw open the hall closet and rummaged through a bag on the floor, withdrawing a stake for each of them. "For whatever it's worth."

"It probably _is_ vampires," said a thoughtful Kurt. "They can't get in without an invitation, so they've decided to smoke us out." He headed toward the front door, stake grasped firmly in hand.

"I'll go first," Joyce called out after him.

He shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not going to be the one to tell Buffy her mother or sister is dead."

Joyce opened her mouth to turn that statement right back around regarding Riley, but Kurt had already opened the door, stepping out onto the porch.

Dawn and Joyce exchanged a glance and then gave chase. They might die, but it wouldn't be in this house. Once they emerged on the porch, they stopped and stared.

Buffy and Company were in a similar state at the foot of the driveway.

Kurt, meanwhile, his dropped stake next to his foot, was sending vampires flying and spinning and screaming and burning and _dying_ with little more than quick movements of his fingers.

Willow's mouth fell open. Tara's eyes were the size of saucers.

Riley bit his lip anxiously. He should have known. He should have seen this coming.

But he hadn't and felt like a complete failure as a brother.

Kurt, already ostracized for being _different_ , was far more _different_ than even his own family had fathomed.

"He's a witch," Tara breathed.

Riley offered a gruff nod. "Our mother was."

"And you didn't tell me?" Buffy demanded.

"I didn't know about Kurt," he hissed. "I didn't know...so many things." He sighed. "Or maybe I just didn't want to see what was right in front of my face."

He knew his mother had been a witch. He had always known.

He also knew what had killed her.

He had never felt the pull of magic and had long ago realized her gift had not been meant for him, so he did what he could to honor her and her sacrifice: he joined the Initiative so that he could rid the world of that which had taken his mother from him and Kurt.

He had never even entertained the possibility that Kurt was magical.

Kurt had always been shy and reclusive by nature, withdrawn, and Riley and Burt had suspected it was because Kurt was so much more intellectually mature than his peers. And because he was gay. They had tried to be both supportive and nonchalant, letting Kurt know without words that they knew and that it was okay.

They had realized only much later that Kurt had _needed_ the words. He had needed his brother and father to state clearly and unequivocally that his being gay was _normal_ ; that they loved him, in part, _because_ he was gay, not in spite of it; that he was _Kurt_ and, though his sexuality was part of him, it didn't define him.

But Kurt had reached that conclusion on his own, without help from them. And that knowledge just about killed Riley.

Apparently, Kurt had also mastered his magic on his own, again without help, though Riley and their father wouldn't have been able to do much.

Indeed, they hadn't done much for Kurt, really.

Riley was filled with shame.

"He's amazing," whispered an awed Xander. Anya nodded in complete agreement.

And then vampire ashes were falling from the sky before Kurt disappeared in a shower of golden sparks. Suddenly there was gray smoke billowing up into the air from behind the house and the oppressive smell of dank wood.

By the time they reached the backyard, they heard Kurt muttering beneath his breath. They watched, stupefied, as somehow the house... _healed_ itself.

"Dear god," Giles whispered. This kind of power was beyond anything he had ever seen, and was certainly outside his experience of what he knew Willow and Tara to be capable.

Kurt had done more than access his magic; he had specific, demonstrable powers.

Riley snapped out of his fog and raced toward his brother, picking Kurt up into his arms and holding on for dear life. Kurt's legs automatically wound around Riley's waist as he buried his face in his brother's neck.

No one said anything, but for the first time, they catalogued the similarities: perfect complexions; hair parted on the same side, though different hues; the eye the same shape, while their colors differed - Kurt's had gray and green mixed in with the blue; the high cheekbones; the full mouth; the dimples; the strong chin and jawline.

"When?" Riley pleaded, voice cracking. " _How?_ "

"Always," Kurt whispered, "and the Book."

Riley closed his eyes and nodded in understanding.

"Prue, Piper, and Phoebe helped, too."

Riley's eyes widened and he pulled back to stare into Kurt's eyes. "Are they...?"

Kurt nodded tightly. "The Charmed Ones."

Willow, Tara, and Giles almost fainted.

Xander, Dawn, Buffy, and Joyce were terribly confused.

Anya nodded as if all of this made perfect sense.

"What do we do now?" Riley asked, smoothing Kurt's hair.

Kurt gave him a small grin. "We try to live, just like we've always done."


End file.
